The main purpose of this project is to compare the relative effects of three previously developed treatment regimes on the families of alcoholics who have been through detoxification and a treatment center program. Two groups of alcoholics are identified: those in the middle years and the elderly. The treatment regimes have been tested in a previous study with families of adolescents, and this project is the first step in a series of studies developing a life-cycle approach to prevention and treatment. The study will compare a family group therapy model, and a didactic family group. A model for a life-cycle approach to prevention and treatment will be developed as part of this project. The study will employ a pretest and posttest group design. The effects of treatment will be assessed on the basis of 1) use or non-use of alcohol, 2) the quality of family functioning, 3) marital and/or family satisfaction, and 4) the ability of families to deal with stress. Effects of treatment will be analyzed using appropriate multivariate and univariate techniques. Results will be compared between the families of middle-aged and elderly alcoholic, and with results from earlier studies with adolescents.